


Idle Gossip

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, I Had No Idea What I Was Doing, It just happened, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sub Gabe, because again i live for that, because i live for that, bottom gabe, implied bdsm dynamic, implied office sex, me implying that reinhardt loves gossip collumns, sexual discussion, this is horrible really, yall know it's true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: People is this world love to just scrape together petty gossip wherever they can find it. But this can completely ruin Jack and Gabe's fun morning when they see that said gossip is about the relationships within Overwatch.





	Idle Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 4am on my 21st birthday, so I was very tired and a little drunk. My sober/awake mind cringed at the idea but I was too far in to not finish it, and I was sad that I'd never written an OW fic before.
> 
> This is super self-indulgent and just me messing around with Gabriel Reyes' entire existence yay
> 
> But yeah, be kind to me.

“So,” Gabriel stretched his arms out behind him, shoulders clicking in the most satisfying way (something that was more than necessary considering how they'd been pulled and contorted by Jack's elaborate restraints a few minutes prior). “ _Disciplinary meeting_ , huh?”

“Yep,” Jack was already fully dressed and restacking the files on his desk that had previously been shoved off so carelessly. His eyes flicked up to catch a final glimpse of Gabe’s shirtless body and he only just managed to keep composure and force down a smug grin.

“Don't you think people are gonna get suspicious? The amount of times you've used that excuse to explain away why we both disappear to your office for excessive amounts of time?” Gabe was smirking brightly as he buttoned up his fly and reached for his compression shirt (that had been carelessly discarded on the back of Jack's chair).

“No, I don't.” Jack stalked over to him slowly and snaked arms around his waist. There was something of a hint of a smile on his lips, but it would've been impossible for anyone but Gabe to notice it. “Because you're a bad boy, Reyes. And I'm pretty sure everyone's figured out by now just how much you love to disobey my orders.”

Gabe dropped his forehead to meet his partner’s and closed his eyes, grin widening. “Well, you seem to have worked out some good ways to discipline me, Commander Morrison.”

“Mmhmm,” Jack allowed the smug smirk to sneak in now, “You may be a bit of a brat, but you're pretty easy to get onside if you know the tricks.”

Gabe drew back and gasped in faux offence. “Fucking me into submission? Pretty sure that's not what good, lil leader’s do, Jackie.”

“Fuck being good,” Jack all but snarled, taking Gabe’s jaw roughly and making him look at him, “I get things _done_. Don't I, _Gabriel_?”

Gabe blinked a couple of times to re-centre himself, heat stirring deep in his abdomen once more. Jack only used his name like that when he was in trouble or when they were fucking… _or sometimes both._ It always brought about an extremely predictable reaction in him, _like a fucking well trained dog_. It would most likely irritate him no end if he wasn't so turned on by it. Swallowing heavily, he frantically searched his mind for some snarky retort to hide the fact he was totally affected. But with no prevail.

Jack smirked and drew back.

 “So easy, Commander Reyes,” he laughed, pushing Gabe’s compression shirt to his chest. “You should work on that.”

Gabe rolled his eyes through a grin and slipped back into his shirt (the material feeling odd against his currently oversensitive skin). “Fuck you.”

“No, fuck _you_.” Jack teased, returning to the menial task of tidying his desk.

“Clever! Somehow I don't think either of us is up for that.” Gabe laughed. Super soldiers as they were, he and Jack only had so much stamina. Even the SEP couldn't give them a big enough boost to withstand a third round of office fucking within a couple hours.

“I mean, if you could handle that much I'd be tempted to give you a promotion.” Jack knew this was an easy way to irritate his partner. Gabe really hated any reminder from Jack that he was - _technically_ \- his boss. It wasn't that he was jealous or petty, but more he hated being reminded that sometimes work got between them when Jack took his job too seriously.

“ _Hilarious_ ,” he retorted, shrugging on his hoodie with a sideways glance at his partner. “Y’know, I'm sure I actually came in here with a purpose that wasn't getting tied to your desk and fucked?”

“I thought that was your purpose every time you visit my office.” Jack retorted completely straight faced. “ _No_ , you said Reinhardt told you to tell me to check out the daily gossip bulletin.”

“Ah, yes. To which, you responded that you had more important things to check out first. And now, here we are!” Gabe laughed, raising his eyebrows at how unprofessional his apparent _'good boy’_ Strike Commander could be sometimes.

“I don't know why Rein reads those stupid forums. You'd assume he was way above that trash.” Jack mumbled, flicking the webpage up onto the overhead screens. He absentmindedly clicked on the daily update, before returning his attention to Gabe. “I mean, how old is he? Isn't he past this?”

Gabriel didn't respond, mouth falling open, eyes set on the screen.

“Wha-” Jack's words fell when he looked up to the screen. “ _Shiiiit_.”

**OVERWATCH’S MORRISON AND AMARI: THE RELATIONSHIP OF A LIFETIME  
A Full Timeline of Conclusive Proof of Their Relationship _AND Recent Engagement_**

The page was littered with photographs of Jack and Ana together at official functions, a few candid shots of them apart in various locations, and a large banner image of them both pointing at items behind the window of a jeweller’s, Ana’s hand resting softly on Jack's shoulder. The article itself was huge, the small font size making it even more daunting.

“Where the hell do they pull this shit from?!” Jack snarled, quickly scrolling down the page to see more and more photographs - some annotated - followed by a huge stream of comments. “This is gonna be a PR bloody _nightmare_!”

Gabe wasn't listening; he just let his mind scan over the photographs slowly. Of course this was all just stupid (and extremely off-the-mark) speculation formed by gossip-greedy reporters to spin a story out of a currently very quiet Overwatch (because they'd been doing their jobs, _thanks_ ). But there was still something about the forum post that hurt Gabe, and it took him a few minutes to realize that it wasn't the people thinking his boyfriend was with someone else. It was the fact that he and Jack would never have this. They wouldn't get the professional photos together. Not anymore. Not in the way Jack and Ana did. The way Overwatch was run now was far more press-centric than it had been during the Crisis, when Gabe had been at the forefront. And _press-centric_ was a phrase that really didn't line up with _Blackwatch_. So Jack and Gabe never got photographs of them seemingly throwing sideways glances at public functions.

Somewhere in his logical mind, Gabriel felt - no, he _knew_ \- he was being unreasonable here. But he just couldn't help it. He couldn't resist the slight pang of jealousy he got from the fact that the world would never see them this way. It wasn't Jack's fault, but for Gabe (who has always felt undeserving of his partner) it was just another dud feeling.

“Do you ever think about how much it sucks that we can't be seen together like that?” He cut through Jack's continued rant about public relations. “Like, I don't want all this gossipy shit. But I miss being able to stand up by your side sometimes.”

Jack was silent for a moment, considering his response. “But you said this is what you wanted. You told me you couldn't be the one to have to get dressed up all pretty for the cameras?”

“No, no, I still think that! I'm happy to leave that one to you, _Boy Scout_.” A momentary smile touched Gabe's expression, before falling again. “It's just… Do you ever feel like me and you… _Like_ _our relationship_ is in this little bubble? Like it's separate from the world somehow? Almost _unreal_?”

“No, c’mon,” Jack moved over to his partner and took his face in his hands. “Of course this is real. This is the most real I've ever felt! I swear.”

“Yeah, no, of course.” Gabriel mumbled, internally scolding himself for letting his insecurities bring his partner's feelings into question. “I just can't imagine anyone writing shit like this about us. Like, anyone. Even people who know us. I feel like - to everyone but us - your relationship with _Ana_ is more real than you relationship with _me_. I mean, just read this shit…” He took a step back to read from the screen. “ _'The couple were seen comforting each other and touching liberally’_ \- Liberally? Okay, sure - _‘whilst taking their time browsing rings at a jewellery store. The couple looked content and enamoured as they made their purchase and left the store. As Captain Amari joined her partner on their shopping trip, we can only assumed she'd already been asked and - of course - said yes!’_ I mean, look how fucking invested these people are in your non-existent relationship.”

“Gabe…” Jack sighed, partly in sympathy and partly in anticipation of the rant he detected coming on from his partner.

“To be fair, there is some pretty compelling evidence. What were you even doing going jewellery shopping with Ana anyway? She's barely the jewellery type.”

“ _Gabe_ …” Jack repeated, really trying not to seem exasperated.

“How did you two even get time off together to just go for a leisurely shopping trip? That's kinda weird. Has something happened? _Shit_! Did I miss Fareeha’s birthday?!” Gabe’s eyes were wide and genuinely concerned at the prospect of this.

“Gabe, just look in the top draw of my desk before you give yourself a fucking heart attack, please?” Jack suggested with an eye roll.

Gabe frowned in response to this, but followed the order swiftly. His frown only deepened when he found a sleek black box nestled in all of Jack's office utensils. He held it up to his partner and raised an eyebrow, to which Jack nodded past the hand that rested on his forehead. Opening the box, Gabe was met with the sight of a thick, brushed silver ring, glinting softly and subtly in the harsh light of Jack's office. His brows only furrowed deeper in confusion.

“Well, I was obviously gonna do it someplace more romantic than this…” Jack sighed, a compassionate smile taking his lips. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and took a breath. “But God forbid you let anything I do go to plan.”

“Huh?” Gabe blinked dumbly.

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to _marry me_ , Gabriel Reyes.” Jack whispered in a slow, teasing and intensely patronising tone.

“What the fuck?” Gabe laughed in elated disbelief. “ _What the fuck?!_ ”

Jack's laughter in response was laced with nerves. “Would really appreciate and answer, Reyes…”

“Yeah, sure! Of course! _Yeah_!” Gabe laughed louder through the words. “Yes. _What the fuck?!_ Yeah!”

Jack just laughed, before meeting his now-fiancé in a deep, romantic kiss. “I really, seriously love you. You know that?”

“Shit…” Gabriel breathed, surprised by heavily so many emotions were hitting him in this moment. “I love you too, Jack. So damn much.”

Both men laughed softly at the utter absurdity of the situation, and just absentmindedly held each other for a moment.

“You know what, though?” Jack whispered, so as not to disturbed the peace of the moment.

“Hmm?” Gabe hummed, a little giddy with the whole situation.

“This post really _is_ gonna be a pain in the ass to sort out with the PR department…”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I couldn't be bothered to find a good way to finish it? Cuz it's 2am here and I just threw the last few lines down to get it done and posted.
> 
> But yeah, these good dads need to be married.
> 
> Please comment, let me know what you think, whatever.


End file.
